


She Is Infuriating

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom, Winx Club
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fate: The Winx Saga, Flirty Bloom, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Stella, Jealousy, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: “She is infuriating! Especially that stupid smirk of hers.”“You know, for being someone you hate, you sure do talk about her a lot.” Sky told Stella from his position on top of her.Stella pushed him off as she glared at him, “And what exactly is that supposed to mean?”—Basically just Bloom flirting with Stella and Stella pretending to not be into it.
Relationships: Bloom/Stella (Fate: The Winx Saga), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 227





	She Is Infuriating

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Warning - This does feature an OOC Bloom. A flirty one at that.
> 
> I am absolutely obsessed with Fate: The Winx Saga.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Ya, I love it here. You being here too only makes it better.” Bloom flirted with Sky. 

“Well I can think of a few ways to make it-“ 

“What’s going on here?” Stella snapped at them.

“Nothing.” Sky quickly said, stepping away from Bloom.  
“We were just talking Stel, no need to go all crazy ex on me.” Bloom told her, smirking.

“My name is Stella, don’t call me Stel again.” She told her, glaring, “And actually, me and Sky are back together.” Stella told Bloom victoriously.

“Really?” Bloom asked Sky, still smirking at them. “Well have fun with that Stel.” Bloom winked at her before walking away. 

—

“She is infuriating! Especially that stupid smirk of hers.”

“You know, for being someone you hate, you sure do talk about her a lot.” Sky told Stella from his position on top of her. 

Stella pushed him off as she glared at him, “And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” 

Sky quickly made up an excuse and left before he messed up even more. 

Stella rolled her eyes and got up to head back to her suite. 

As Stella turned the corner, she froze at what she saw.

Bloom had her hand on Sky’s arm as she smiled at him and talked. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Stella mumbled as she walked up to them. 

Stella poked at Sky’s shoulder as she asked them what they were doing. 

“Uhm, we were just. Uhm.” 

Bloom saw him flailing and decided to take over.

She walked past him and up to Stella. 

“We were just talking. Like how I’m sure you and Sky were just talking earlier with that thing on your neck.” Bloom smiled sweetly at Stella.

Stella’s hand shot up to her neck as she glared at Sky. 

“I’ve told you about leaving-“

“I didn’t!” Sky raised his hands in surrender. 

Stella directed her glare to Bloom once again.

“Just kidding. Though, if you want to know what it’s like to not have to order someone around so much, you know where to find me.” Bloom winked as she walked away to find her room. 

“Was she just flirting with me?” Stella asked, outraged. 

“I highly doubt that. She was just trying to get on your nerves babe. Now, can we finally go back to my room.” Sky attempted to ask Stella.

“You know what, I’m going to make sure she knows exactly who she’s talking to.” Stella says to him as she heads for their shared suite.

Sky looks off to Stella, “But babe!”

—  
Stella marches up to her suite as she prepares to make Bloom leave crying. She straightens up her clothes and smirks as she opens the door.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Stella yelled at Bloom as she catches her making out with some girl on the couch. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry Stella.” The girl said as she scrambled to grab her stuff and leave the room.  
Stella glared at her the entire time.

“Now you’re bringing your little trysts back here too.” Stella yelled at her once again.

“Calm down Stel, no need to be jealous.” Bloom flirted as she stepped closer to Stella.

“Jealous? You really have your head that far up your own-“ 

“No, but I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not watching.” Bloom told her as she took another step closer. 

“I don’t..” Stella attempted to say, as she looked down to Bloom’s lips. 

“You were saying?” Bloom asked as she grazes her lips against Stella’s. 

About to close the distance, Stella jumps as she hears the door open.

“So then the plant is supposed to start growing twice the speed. But the professor wouldn’t listen to me!”   
“And now that we’re back I don’t have to listen to you anymore either.” Musa tells her as she walks back to her room.

Right before Musa passes Stella and Bloom, her eyes glow purple. 

Widening her eyes, Musa turns back to Terra. “On second thought, why don’t you show me how that plant thing is supposed to work.” Musa tells her as she guides them both back out the room. 

The last thing Stella hears before crashing their lips together is Musa yelling at them, “Don’t forget to wear protection!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave any criticism or suggestions in the comments!


End file.
